


if my love was like a flower (would you plant it, would you grow it?)

by redlight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, hi im years late, i love this game and i love n so much. thats all, implied/referenced trauma, laps lock, touya is so in love and so sappy, whumped character being treated kindly and learning to believe they deserve good things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: n looks lovely like this, heartbreakingly so.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	if my love was like a flower (would you plant it, would you grow it?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



n looks lovely like this, heartbreakingly so.

at least that's what touya feels, his own ribs holding together the shattering thing in his chest. n is flushed red and sweet, his green hair tumbling over his shoulders and sticking to his temples and his shoulderblades. his bangs stick to his forehead, which is exceedingly adorable, and his lips are flushed as pink as the rest of him. he sniffles, and that's heartwrenching too, but touya's hand twitches and—

see, n deserves the best of everything and even more than that, n deserves the world and the skies above it and touya can only offer himself and hope it's somewhere near close, and n smiles at him so sweet and accepts it as though it's enough.

while in bed, n had wept, a little bit. not of fear, not of sadness-just of _feeling_. and touya has him gathered up and held close as gentle as could be. wiping away stray tears with a warm cloth, cleans up between his thighs, kisses the top of n's eyelids and nose and then his lips before tucking him into bed.

"will you stay?" n whimpers, his eyes still wet and his red and raw all over again. touya looks at him, his ribs aching, and strokes his thumb over n's swollen lips. n likes kissing. n likes kissing _touya_. and he asks, heartbreakingly so, if touya would _stay_ , and touya can only lean in close and keep it to himself, that he would open his chest up and snap each rib open for n to be held safe inside if only n asked, but that's a bit creepy, and it's a bit much.

"always, my prince," touya says instead, and it's a little bit teasing, isn't it? but n just flushes and pulls himself closer to touya, eyes fluttering shut.

" _thank you_."

touya kisses him on the forehead then, his lips spreading into a grin against n's skin. "always, always here for you."

"....love you."

"i love you too."

together, they sleep.


End file.
